O príncipe perdido
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Sabemos que a vida de Harry Potter , nunca foi normal, mas o que ele passou/descobriu no seu aniversario de 16 anos , foi o eufemismos.  Ele descobrirá a sua Herança.
1. Uma parte de sua herança

**Título:** O Príncipe perdido.

**Autora:** karlla Darcy Cullen

**Beta Reader:** O Word.

**Gênero: **Romance/ Aventura

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

**Sinopse:** Sabemos que a vida de Harry Potter , nunca foi normal, mas o que ele passou/descobriu no seu aniversario de 16 anos , foi o eufemismos.

Ele descobrirá a sua Herança.

**Alerta:**Terá **slash/femslash **e** Mpreg**, Dumbledore mal/escuro e alguns personagens surpresa,e muitas coisa que eu ODIEI no sexto e ultimo livro.

Então não reparem se eu mudar muitas coisas. Há **Sirius não vai estar morto**!

E sim , vai ser uma Fic UA.

Agora vamos começar a história.

_Uma parte de sua herança._

...

...

..

.

**Hogwarts , Sala precisa , sábado 05 de setembro de 1996, 14:35 PM **

Estavam reunidos vários alunos do sétimo ano, sexto ano e quinto ano, mas não todos.

- Então porque estamos reunidos aqui?

Perguntou um garoto de pele escura que estava sentado no colo de seu namorado, ambos estavam de calças jeans e camisas de seda, usando anéis em suas mãos anunciando dessa forma o relacionamento deles.

- Harry pediu para reunir todos eles.

Falou um rapaz de cabelos castanho que estava ao lado da sua namorada, loira morango estava de pé ao lado da porta.

- Isso eu sei , o que eu quero saber é porque os Slytherin estão aqui?

- Estão ao meu pedido.

Falou Harry entrando na sala, acompanhado com mais alunos,podiam ver que tinha alguns do quarto ano com eles.

Ele estava vestido diferente do que todos estão acostumados a ver-lo.

Harry mas parecia Lucius Malfoy, só que mais elegante e quente como muitas meninas e alguns meninos estavam pensando.

- OI Neville, ola Hannah..Obrigado pela ajuda.

Falou Harry beijando a mão de Hannah e cumprimentado Neville.

- Que isso Harry , sempre ajudarei o meu irmão.

Falou Neville , dando tapinhas nas costa do Harry.

-Dean alguma coisa esta te incomodando?

Perguntou Harry vendo que seu amigo estava meio incomodado.

- e...nada não .. mais.. onde esta Ron?

Muitos viram que foi uma pergunta que não se devia ter sido feito..Harry estava perdendo a calma.

- Ele no momento não vai estar conosco.

Muitos puderam sentir o poder dele , e alguns ate se assustaram quando viram sua áurea em sua volta.

Respirando profundo ele se sentou em uma patrona que se lembrava um trono, muitos não perceberam as cristas que tinha nela.

Antes da porta da sala ser selada, Hermione entrou correndo, ela como Harry estava vestindo vestes bruxas,mas era de seda e linhas de ouro bordado nas barras do seu vestido.

-Desculpe-me a demora, tive que dar uma poção de sono sem sonhos para o Weasley .

Todos pularam com o tom de desgosto e raiva em sua voz.

- Minha querida, pode deixar cair o glamour, vamos nos revelar essa noite.

Hermione estava agora com os olhos brilhando.

- Então posso pentear seus cabelos , my lorde ?

Alguns não chegaram a pegar o que ela falou , pois estavam espantando como ela estava agindo.

Em sua frente , não era mais a menina de cabelos espessos e sem graça , ali se encontrava uma mulher belíssima , com curvas que muitas meninas do sétimo ano ficaram com inveja , seus cabelos eram castanho com mechas ruivas , seus olhos continuaram se castanho escuro , seu rosto estava mais delicado e seus lábios eram tão vermelhos , que alguns meninos e meninas não tiravam os olhos deles.

-Harmony .. Mony.. quando eu falei que iríamos nos revelar achei que você queria fazer algum suspense para os nossos convidados.

Hermione , que agora estava sendo chamada de Harmony , estava mordendo os lábios , fazendo muitos suspirarem.

- eu... eu acho que me esqueci.

Harry riu , seus amigos os que não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele , se surpreenderam com isso , pois ele era conhecido não ser tão leve desse jeito.

- Tudo bem , meu bem , não se preocupe .

Ela se reverenciou e isso todos viram e alguns ate levantando a sobrancelha.

Ao ver ela se sentar em seus pés.

- Bom , não sei se todos conhecem, mas esse verão , muitos não receberam minhas cartas.

Se podiam escutar uns falando que realmente achou estranho não ter voltados suas cartas , outros falaram que se ele estava ocupado não tinha problema , e uns somente falou que sim.

- Bom acontece que dois dias depois daquela batalha no ministério, recebi uma carta dos Globins , nessa carta pediram que assim que eu voltassem para casa ,eu esperasse uma semana e ativasse a chave-portal que me levaria para uma sala do diretor de Grigonte .

- O que ?

Foi alguns gritos do fundo

- Harry Potter , você esta nos dizendo que você se encontrou com Rangoc o líder dos Globins?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Draco , deixar cair o Potter, e sim , eu conheci Rangoc e tenho uma aliança com ele.

Isso foi ainda mais uma bela de uma confusão, ate que Harry perdeu a paciência.

-Chegar! "silencio"

Todos ficaram quietos, uns assustados até prenderam a respiração.

- Eu vou explicar algo, e gostaria que prestassem bem atenção.

Falou serio se levantando da poltrona.

- O Harry Potter que vocês conhecem nunca existiu!. Eu tive que usar uma mascara para saber quem eram os meus verdadeiros amigos, metade dessa sala tem historia comigo, de amizade e companheirismo.

Todos agora estavam vendo que o verdadeiro Harry iria se mostrar.

- Outros estão aqui, pois merecem saber a verdade e eu não vou mais esconder e depois tem como eu confirmar a historia que vou contar para vocês.

Ele respirou profundamente.

-Agora o próximos que agir feito um macaco e começar uma confusão , eu vou transfigurar a pessoa que nem Prof. McGonagall , vai saber fazer voltar ao normal!.

Perceberam que ele estava falando serio, engoliram seco , e sentaram quietos.

- Boa agora deixa eu continuar, e Blaise segura seu namorado , ele esta me irritando ..

Blaise riu ao ver a cara de indignado de Draco.

Harry voltou se sentando, ele desejou que tivesse um copo de rum , o que ele se surpreendeu foi que apareceu logo em sua frente o seu desejo,em um gole só , mandou o drinque para baixo.

- My lord , o senhor sabe que não devia estar bebendo hoje..

- Harmony , eu preciso, por favor.

- sim , my lord .

Muitos estavam olhando o dialogo, aqueles que tiveram a educação puro-sangue , sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

- Vou contar uma historia , quero todos prestando atenção.

Ele olhou para a sala , e agora ninguém se atrevia falar nada, muitos ate estava com dificuldade de respirar.

- Mas primeiro gostaria de todos ficassem a vontade, imagina o que faria vocês mais tranqüilo, seja um sofá maior, ou uma cama, ou um monte de almofada.

Coisa que aconteceu para ele, Harry estava deitado em um monte de almofadas, muitos perceberam que tinha um encosto fazendo ele ficar meio deitado e meio sentado.

- Harmony, pode ficar a vontade, agora nesse estante o que eu mais preciso é da minha amiga! "compreende"_ ?_

_- _Sim , my... digo sim Harry.

-Ótimo..continuando, alguns ficaram sabendo do meu sumiço , que durou no máximo um dia..

Harry viu que muitos iriam abrir a boca, mais ele interrompeu.

- Vamos fazer assim.. eu vou contar a minha historia, e depois vocês pergunta..

Muitos balançaram a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu que eu entrei na minha herança mais cedo, e tive que sair de Londres , para poder compreender a minha linhagem.

Harry tomou mais um gole do seu rum, que aos poucos estava virando vinho, mas o que ninguém sabia além de Harmony, que no vinho tinha algo a mais.

Harry sabia que alguns já estava entendendo que ele passou sua herança mais cedo , e antes que eles perguntasse o que aconteceu com ele, soltou outra coisa para desviar suas atenção.

- Hoje eu tenho 19 anos.

Pronto instalou um pandemônio, todos falaram ao mesmo tempo e perguntando a mesma coisa..

- Como?

- Simples.. Quem sabe ou já viu um vira-tempo?

Como se estivessem em uma sala de aula, muitos levantaram as mãos , Harry rindo , chamou Cho Chang.

- Um vira-tempo é um equipamento que como o próprio nome se diz, uma ampulheta que pode voltar no tempo.

- Isso mesmo. Obrigado Miss Chang.

Fazendo a menina ficar vermelha.

- Acontece que depois da batalha do ministério, ao entrar no véu – Harmony bufou , e muitos a viu murmurar "irresponsável" - para salvar meu padrinho , e antes que vocês fazem um pandemônio novamente, Sirius Black é Inocente!

Tomando mais um gole do seu vinho.

- Ajuntando isso e mais algumas maldições que recebi , dos comensais da morte, entrei na minha herança, e com ajuda de um vira-tempo, voltei um dia depois do meu aniversario.

Tomando o restante do seu vinho ele continuou..

- Agora vamos a historia..

* * *

><p><strong>Mansão Ravenclaw , Londres, 14 de fevereiro de 1015 às 16:45 pm .<strong>

_-Helena_

_Um homem moreno com seus cabelos compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo , com suas vestes na cor de vinho de sangue , com as botas de dragão, andava pelo corredor chamando sua filha._

_-__**Helena Antonieta Rowena Waren Ravenclaw**__!_

_- Por Merlin Homem! O que você quer com nossa filha?_

_Perguntou uma mulher de pequeno porte , com seus cabelos castanhos lisos e soltos que caia em seus ombros , estava vestindo um vestido simples de campo , era no tom salmão com pequenas flores desenhados na cintura._

_- Mrs. Ravenclaw , pode me dizer onde se encontra a sua filha, que devia esta na ala sul , em seu encontro com o barão na hora do chá?_

_Rowena vendo como seu marido estava irritado e pelo jeito se esquecendo que sua filha não estava em casa , ela bufou e olhou para seu marido._

_- Não sei se o senhor meu marido, se esqueceu, mas __**nossa**__ filha esta na casa de minha irmã a seu pedido_?

_Se ele não estivesse tão irritado, ela estaria rindo pelo rosto de seu marido, Augusto não era de mostrar suas emoções._

_Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, escutam suas alas caindo e a entrada da mansão sendo incendiada._

_- Rowena corre para a passagem da ala sul! Estamos sendo atacados.._

_- Eu não vou te deixar!_

_- Vai, meu amor, te salve e procure Helena_

_Augusto beijou sua esposa, e Rowena sabia que seria a ultima vez que o veria._

_Olhos negros olharam os azuis ._

_- Eu te amo _

_- eu sei meu amor , eu sei... vá você pode aparatar quando estiver saindo , fale para nossa filha que eu a amava muito e que eu tenho muito orgulho dela._

_Com o ultimo abraço, Rowena Ravenclaw viu seu marido indo em direção a morte._

_Os Trouxas tinham conseguido encontrá-los._

_**Lord Augusto Daniel Ravenclaw**__, era filho de um Lord britânico com uma nascida-trouxa portuguesa, que em uma das suas viagens , seus pais se apaixonaram ,semanas depois de se casaram __**Lady Antonieta**__ veio morar em Londres com seu marido._

_Infelizmente ela morreu no parto ao dar a luz ao seu filho , um mês mais cedo do que era esperado , devido uma ataque contra sua vida em um atentado de roubo , em que sua condução tinha sido atacada quando ela estava passeando pelo centro de Londres depois de ter ido a costureira._

_Seu pai nunca se perdoou por não ter ido com sua esposa , e por isso ele mimou muito seu único filho._

_O que __**Lord Daniel Orion Ravenclaw**__ nunca esperou foi que seu filho ao se apaixonar por uma linda moça do bairro vizinho que tinha se mudado a poucos meses , era que ele estaria entrando em uma guerra contra os vampiros, pois seu filho tinha quebrado um acordo de 300 anos , entre o Lord da Inglaterra com o da França._

_A moça era __**Rowena Esmerada Waren**__ , ou mais conhecida como Miss Inglaterra , era a filha esperada pelo seu pai , __**Lord Owen Jackson Waren**__ ou conhecido com Senhor da Inglaterra._

_Sua décima segunda esposa, __**Morgana Julieta Waren nee Corbelle**__ tinha lhe dado esse presente antes de falecer , quando a menina tinha nascido , Owen como Daniel mimou sua filha , lhe dando tudo o que ela queria , mas a educando para ser uma futura esposa dedicada, mas o que Owen nunca esperou foi que a herança da sua querida esposa Morgana passasse para a filha , ele sabia que não devia ter se casado com uma bruxa , mas seu coração congelado tinha batido ao vê-la pela primeira vez._

_**Sua querida filha era conhecida como uma Dhampir. **__(__**1**__)_

_Seus filhos que eram vampiro nascia já matando suas mães ,logo no parto e os que nasciam humanos eram bastante saudáveis ,mas infelizmente ele perdia sua esposa seja na segunda ou terceira gravidez , pois nasciam um vampiro._

_Ele tinha outras filhas, a ultima tinha sido mas de 200 anos e não tinha uma menina correndo pelos corredores do castelo._

_Todos seus filhos e filhas já estavam casados, os filhotes que tinha nascido humanos foram todos criados em sua mansão no campo, longe de Londres, ele não colocaria seus filhos em perigo perto dele ou de seus empregados._

_Não quer dizer que ele não os amasse, mas para as suas segurança ele os via pouquíssimas vezes , e eram tratados como príncipes e cresciam fazendo o nome Waren ser respeitado._

_Seu grande orgulho foi seu vigésimo primeiro filho, __**Edward Abilius Waren**__ tinha se casado com a filha do irmão do Rei da Inglaterra, fazendo ele __**conde de Cornwall**__._

_Owen tinha 26 filhos, 13 filhos nasceram humanos, 11 nasceram vampiros e sua querida filha uma bruxa meia vampira e seu filho que Morgana tinha lhe dado assim que se casaram , um bruxo poderoso._

_**Antony Jackson Waren**__ era o único filho que tinha recebido o nome de seu avô, e ele se sentia muito diferente por ser o único bruxo, o que ocorreu que ele acabou se afastando de sua família a cada ano ,a única pessoa que ele amava alem do pai era sua Irmã que apesar de ser diferente também não se importava com as brincadeira de seus outros irmãos ._

_Antony admirava sua pequena Irmã de como ela não deixava se abater , e ela era tão inteligente, sua curiosidade tinha a colocada em varias situações em que ele tinha que a socorrer ._

_Antony ao fazer 38 anos , seu pai lhe tinha dado um intimado , ele tinha que começar a procurar uma esposa , e sabia que seu pai queria que ele abraçasse sua herança , procurando uma bruxa como esposa ._

_Owen não queria que seu filho se tornasse um vampiro, queria que a herança que Morgana tinha deixado aos filhos fosse transmitida aos seus netos._

_Todas suas crianças que tinha nascido humana eram transformadas em seus aniversários entre 21 a 25 anos._

_Mas somente aqueles que desejavam Owen nunca exigiram isso dos filhos._

_Tanto que Edward foi um que gostaria de ficar com sua vida mortal._

_Infelizmente isso significava que tinha que se afastar de sua família , pois corria perigo sempre que entrava nos portões do castelo ._

_Antony lembrando-se que sua sobrinha bisneta __**Anabella Leticia Salvatore nee Stone-Waren**__ casou-se ( que tem a mesma idade de sua mãe se ela estivesse viva , as duas eram super amigas ) com __**Stephen Damien Salvarore**__, tanto que foi no casamento dela que seus pais se conheceram. Sua mãe era prima de segundo grau de __**Lord Nicholas Peverell**__, que era o padrinho do noivo._

_Por isso Antony foi atrás de seu primo __**Cadmus Peverell**__ que estava na cidade, filho mais novo de Lord Nicholas_

_Ele sabia que seu primo __**Ignotus Jacob Peverell **__estaria se casando com a filha de um amigo de sua Irmã._

_A filha de Godric Griffindor , __**Rosalie Julie Griffindor**__ era uma flor de delicada , ate ele que tinha visto a menina somente no jantar de noivado , tinha se encantado , tanto que seu primo brincou que ela já era dele._

_Antony ainda não acreditava que sua Irmã tinha começado uma escola para ensinar futuros bruxos e encontrará três loucos para ajudá-la._

_**Lord Godric Willian Griffindor**__ era conhecido do rei da Inglaterra, ele era neto de um dos cavaleiros do rei Artur e em uma das conversas que ele tinha na corte descobriu que o Conde de Cornwall tinha uma Irmã bruxa, ele com sua prima __**Lady Helga Harmony Huffepuff**__, se encontraram para conversarem, na casa de Rowena , semanas depois ,enquanto Helga estava com dores abdominais , estava conversando em um boticário , conheceu __**Lord Salazar Charlus Slytherin**__ , o mestre de porção aceitou a ajuntar os trio e construíram a escola de seus sonhos._

_A escola se chamava __**Hogwarts**__ e foi construída no sul da Escócia._

_Sua sobrinha __**Helena Antonieta Rowena Waren Ravenclaw**_

_Nasceu não muito tempo depois._

_Owen desistiu de Antony , achava que seu filho apesar de não ser um vampiro , viveria uns 200 anos , seu medo era que viveria seus últimos 170 anos sozinho._

_Por isso ficou feliz com as realizações de sua filha , e muitas vezes se encontrava dentro da escola conversado com ela._

_Antony depois de muitos bailes e festas , ele resolveu procurar sua esposa em outros países , e seu pai lhe deu todo o apoio._

_Anos se passaram e Hogwarts crescia a cada a ano , passando por varias reformas e construções para acomodar os alunos que a cada ano crescia junto com a escola._

_Na noite do ano novo de 983, Rosalie apareceu para o pai pedindo ajuda, sua filha tinha fugido de casa depois que Ignotus a proibiu de estudar com um mestre de Defesa contra artes da trevas de Portugual._

_Depois de 5 anos , receberam a noticia que __**Lynda Janethy Peverell**__ estaria noiva de um homem mais velho que ela, deixando seus pais preocupados._

_A grande surpresa para toda a família foi quando Antony depois de quase 22 anos longe e morando na China tinha dado a noticia que ia se casar com uma jovem que tinha seu coração nas mãos._

_Antony apareceu primeiro para o pai em seu castelo quase dando um susto nele._

_Pois apesar dele ser um bruxo , ele ainda era um mortal , e sempre tinha um vampiro que pudesse estar com fome._

_Antony tinha aprontado das suas, ele estava noivo de uma bruxa russa, seu pai entrou em contato com o Senhor da Rússia para poderem conversar , pois tem a grande possibilidade que seus netos venham a nascer vampiros ou futuramente terem algum poder deles ou ate mesmo com a ajuda da magia , se transformar em um __Dhampir._

_Um ano depois Antony trouxe para a família __**Isabell **__**Nikita Waren nee Barlock**__._

_Ele realizando o desejo da esposa, moraram perto da família dela na Rússia._

_Lynda tinha se casado com um primo de terceiro grau de seu pai, __**Michael James Potter**__ ,ambos se conheceram quando ela estava com seu mestre passando uns dias em Florença na Itália._

_Semanas depois descobriram que eram almas-gemeas. _

_Lynda depois de dois anos de casada deu a luz ao primogênito da família __**Edward Michael Potter **__e um ano depois a__** Evan Ignutus Potter.**_

_Os dois eram tão idênticos que muitas vezes se passavam como gêmeos, deixando seus Bisavôs doidos quando ambos foram para Hogwarts._

_Antony e Isabell tiveram duas meninas e e seu caçula foi um menino._

_Acharam que tinham recebido a benção de terem filhos bruxos, o que eles não esperavam era que __**Antony Jackson Waren Jr**__, tivesse genes vampirescos._

_Ao comemorar seus 20 anos ele passou por sua transformação._

_Ao acordar no primeiro dia de seus vigésimos ano (__**2**__), ele era agora um __Dhampir_

_Eles tiveram todo o apoio do Lord da Rússia._

_Pouco se sabem o que aconteceu com ele._

_Antony em seu aniversario de 120 anos ,sua filha mais velha tinha sido atacada por trouxa e tinha morrido por causa dos ferimentos , seu coração não suportou e teve uma parada cardíaca._

_**Hannah**__ tinha deixado seu filho de quinze anos órfão , seu pai tinha morrido junto dela._

_**Harold**__**Craing gundy**__ foi adotado pela sua avó , recebendo o nome deles, ele apesar de ter o sobrenome do pai nunca tirou o Waren passando ate para seus filhos._

_A filha caçula de Antony, __**Audrey Morgana Porosckov nee waren **__, uma bela jovem com seus cabelos castanhos escuros que muitas vezes se passava por preto e de olhos castanhos e um belo corpo que invejava muitas de suas amigas._

_Ela era casada com o Príncipe __**Gawin Victor Porosckov**__ , ele era um vampiro russo com seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis , era alto e robusto como qualquer guerreiro que se presa , eles tinham se apaixonados perdidamente quando ambos ainda eram crianças._

_Eles seriam os futuros lideres do clã Porosckov._

**Voltando.. Mansão **_**Huffepuff**_**, Escócia, 14 de fevereiro de 1015 às 16:45 pm .**

_Godric e Helga estavam tomando chá quando sentiram as alas entrarem em choque._

_Momentos depois Salazar que era viúvo (sua esposa tinha falecido dois anos antes, com a gripe do hipógrifo [__**3**__ ] como a esposa de Godric ) chegou trazendo seus filhos a tiracolo junto com seus genros e noras e seus netos._

_-Por Merlin! O que aconteceu Charlus?(__**4**__)_

_- Fomos atacados! Os trouxas conseguiram nos achar!_

_-Merlin! - Gritou Helga – Como que conseguiram passar por todas aquelas alas?_

_- Isso que queremos saber Tia Helga, quando percebemos a mansão já estava em chamas._

_Falou Severus , o Primogênito de Salazar, segurava seu filho de 2 anos._

_- Mais o que aconteceu?_

_Falou Godric que já estava com sua armadura e espada ao seu lado. _

- Mãe , a Tia Rowena esta entrando com Helena com ela.

Avisou uma menina que não se devia ter mais que seus 13 anos.

- Josephin , minha filha , leve seus primos para o calabouço ,enquanto mamãe vai lutar.

Helga Huffepuff que já era viúva deste que seu marido foi atacado por um dragão, estava tremendo em perder seus filhos.

- Meu amor, cuide se seu irmãozinho para mim sim?

A menina que já estava aos prantos, só gesticulava que sim.

- Cuide de Jeffrey, e fale de seu pai para ele.

- Sim mamãe, vou cuidar bem dele.

A menina fez de forte, mesmo que seu rosto mostrava ao contrario, ela correu com os filhos de Salazar e netos atrás dela.

Seu irmão estava dormindo em seu quarto, antes dela ir para o calabouço , onde de toda a mansão era o lugar mais seguro , ela pegou seu irmão.

Com ajuda de Severus, ela tinha varias coisa dele com ela.

Todos, em menos de 10 minutos , estavam se acomodando e fazendo os menores pararem de chorar.

-Godric , oh Godric...foi horrível.. Augusto ele..

Rowena Raveclaw estava aos pranto nos braços do seu amigo.

- Helena , minha querida ,chame o Barão , precisamos de toda ajuda precisa.

Helena cumpriu a ordem de seu padrinho.

Ela abraçou sua mãe , mal sabendo que seria a ultima vez que a veria.

Minutos depois , estavam no portão Godric que já tinha mandando mensageiros para pedir ajuda ao lord Owen e para que sua filha ficassem segura

Helga estava abraçada a Rowena a confortando da morte de seu marido.

Salazar estava falando com suas cobras para ajudarem atrasar os trouxas.

Mal sabiam eles que os trouxas estavam vindo com tudo.

Em menos de 8 horas , os fundadores estavam mortos , e seus corpos carbonizados.

De noite , no calabouço eles só não morreram com a fumaça, pois depois que era lacrada , não entrava nada , o ar ficava puro dentro , mas não se poderia ficar mais que um dia , antes que alguém começasse a passar mal.

Severus como líder do pequeno grupo de 15 pessoas, entre adultos e crianças , ele saiu para ver se era seguro sair.

Todos sabiam que provavelmente seus pais não se salvariam pela idade deles.

Foi o que confirmou ao ver a mansão em ruínas e algumas coisas ainda pegando fogo.

Para não impressionar tanto as crianças , ele resolveu dar a desculpa de saírem agora para que os trouxas não os pegassem se resolvessem voltar.

Mas ele não mentiu que seus seu pai , ou madrinha que tinham se salvado.

Foram todos em direção ao castelo de Lord Owen.

No outro dia, Helena que estava segura com Barão , estava chorando em seus braços.

Ela era noiva dele, mas ela nunca o amou, o que nem seus pais sabiam era que Helena estava grávida.

Mas antes dela falasse algo ou mesmo fugisse,ela não sabia o que fazer, foi deixando o tempo passar..

Mas o dia de seu filho nascer chegou, ela aproveitando que estava perto de uma floresta da Albânia, ela sentou embaixo de uma arvore, e deu a luz a uma linda menina.

A menina lembrava muito seu querido amigo, **Edward Gusmone** , filho de um mestre de poção da Itália , eles se apaixonaram quando ele estudou o ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

Ela sempre se encontrava com ele, ate o dia que se entregou, e sua vida virou um inferno.

Helena nunca viu seu avô , o Lord Owen , pois não tinha cara para o encarar.

Seu avô preocupado, achando que os trouxas poderiam ter-la matado, mandou o Barão ir a sua procura.

Mas ele nunca imaginou encontrá-la com uma criança em seus braços .

Na raiva que sentiu ao ver que foi traído ,ele a matou , mas bateu o remorso logo que seu punhal entrou no seu coração , ele se suicidou logo em seguida , mas o que ele tinha esquecido , de sua promessa que tinha feito a seu padrinho Salazar de guardar Hogwarts e a proteger.

Ele sabia que passaria a eternidade no castelo como um fantasma.

O Que ele não esperava era que Helena não iria deixar Hogwarts, pois ela sabia que seu filho iria estudar nele.

Com o ultimo esforço de seu coração para bater, ela fez a promessa de ficar nesse mundo.

Seu filho foi encontrado por uma camponesa que ao passar por perto da floresta , acharia ele chorando ,ao lado do corpo de Helena.

Pegando a criança , mal sabia que era filho de seu senhor.

Edward ao saber do que tinha acontecido com a família de sua amada , retornou para Londres.

Mais ao ver a criança nos braços de sua empregada soube na hora , que era seu filho , somente as crianças nascida na família Gusmone , tinha uma mancha de nascença na forma de um pássaro.

Sua filha anos depois se casaria com um filho de uma família respeitável.

Uma família de Bruxos da Escócia.

Salazar tinha dois filhos, um menino e uma menina , **Severus Jerell Salazar Slytherin** e **Cedrella Alexis Slytherin.**

Pouco se sabem o que aconteceu com Severus e sua esposa **Sarah Amelia Slytherin nee welch**.

Depois que ele chegou no castelo de Lord Owen , Severo ficou uma semana, ate seus filhos se recuperarem , e logo em seguida eles partiram.

Sua irmã não foi junto , ela estava noiva de **Caspar Jonh Gaunt** .

Não se sabem como foi sua vida , mas Caspar tinha ficado bastante famoso ao se casar com a filha do mestre de poção e um dos fundadores de Hogwarts.

O que se sabem sobre Severus ou Sarah , era que eles foram visto a ultima vez , com suas duas filhas , Violleta e Lysandra , e seu filho Charlus , na região da Rússia , e outras vezes foi visto Charlus na Bulgária.

Depois que alguns ficaram sabendo do casamento de Violleta e Lysandra , nunca ouviram falar quem Charlus tinha se casado , somente sabia que era uma bruxa Rússia, de uma família respeitável na Bulgária.

A pequena **Josephin Cameron Huffepuff **e seu irmão** Jeffrey Russel Huffepuff .**

Ficaram com Cedrella , mas tarde se sabe que Jeffrey abalou o mundo bruxo se revelando ser gay e se ajuntando a um vampiro do clã de Lord Gawin.

Já Josephin se casou com um bruxo que sua "tia" lhe apresentou, e pouco se sabem o que aconteceu com ela.

Mas se sabem que o "noivo",era um dos mestres de Herbologia e na área dos trouxas as ervas medicinais.

_**Dois dias depois da morte dos Fundadores.**_

_Lord Owen entrou em guerra com ajuda do Lord Gawin que na época já era o atual líder do Clã Russo , contra os trouxas devido às caça as bruxas, que matara sua filha e seus amigos._

_Mas como toda guerra, ele acabou perdendo muitos dos seus filhos e seus netos e muito do seu povo._

_Owen com seus 2 mil anos de reinado , estava morrendo deixando o trono para __**Alexandrer Owen terceiro Waren**__ que era o ultimo __**filho**__ vampiro vivo, seus outros filhos humanos eram muitos velhos para ser transformado e seus netos nem sabiam dele , por causa de suas seguranças,apesar de todos terem um medalhão que mostra sua herança ._

_**Novos problemas...**_

_A guerra tinha levado muitos da família real (__**10**__), durante meio século de guerras, a paz reinava novamente e o Lord Alexandrer podia respirar, mas o que ele achava que não teria com se preocupar , foi quando seu mundo caiu ._

_Seus cunhados estavam tramando derrubá-lo do trono para que um deles se apossarem do trono e mesmo que ele morresse, eles não teriam problemas já que Alexandrer não tinha filhos._

_Sendo a única forma de proteger seu povo e principalmente o reinado de seu pai,ele adotou uma velha lei que o próximo rei seria o mais forte entre os filhos do trono ,e para ser aceito o trono reconhecia e deixava se sentar nele aquele que fosse forte e leal ao clã e estaria disposto a morrer pela segurança de seu povo e principalmente pelo futuro dele. Alexandrer depois de ter certeza que o reino estaria em segurança se matou, derramando seu sangue no trono de seu pai, selando a lei._

_Durante 2 séculos , o Clã Waren ficou no esquecimento , pois Alexandrer também viu que sem um líder , seu povo se perderia , então pediu que o herdeiro do trono de Lord Gawin , seu sobrinho neto cuidasse de encontrar um Lider igual ao seu pai ._

_**Eric Lorcan Victor Porosckov **__que se lembrava muito bem de seu grande avô se sentiu honrado em cuidar do reino dele. _

_Apesar de quando seu avô veio a falecer ele ainda era uma criança._

_Ele sabia que isso poderia levar algum tempo para poder achar alguém tão nobre e corajoso e principalmente leal como seu Grande Avô Owen, mas ele não iria desistir._

_Erick era novo ainda , tinha apenas 18 anos , mas como sabia que um dia iria receber a obrigação de liderar seu clã , deste pequeno estava acompanhando seu pai , nas reuniões ._

_Ele como qualquer russo que se presa, era robusto, ombro largo, cabelos mais negros que a própria escuridão que ia ate suas costas, seus olhos verdes era mais brilhantes que a pedra esmeralda , seus olhos muitos falavam que refletia o que ele estava sentindo , sendo que ficava preto de tão verde quando ele esta irritado ou furioso, ou como o mar , um verde água , quando estava feliz._

_Ele como qualquer jovem vivia fazendo moda , mas ao se sentar no trono de seu avô , ele foi mudando , ficando mais responsável ao passar dos anos._

_**Outra Guerra...**_

_Os humanos estão em guerra , os trouxas e os Bruxos estão ambos em guerras com os seus próprio povo._

_**Adolf Hitler Führer e Gellert Grinderwald**__ se ajuntaram para promover o terror no mundo._

_Eric junto ao seu pai , e outros Lords da Europa , se mudaram todos para as montanhas e vales que não se podia ser encontrado._

_Com ajudas de seus parentes que eram bruxos, levantaram alas tão poderosas que foram baseadas com os próprios sangues deles._

_Eric e Victor , mandaram alguns de seus guerreiros para ajudarem na guerra._

_Mas foi quando os Lobisomens que estavam junto de Grinderwald, começaram a caça-los que eles sumiram , deixando cair um boato que os nobres vampiros puro-sangue(__**5a**__) estavam todos mortos ,e os que vagavam pela Grã-Bretanha eram os mordidos.(__**5b**__) _

_Mas não antes de Erick com seu pai , aparecer para destruir Grinderward , junto de__** Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore,**__ o que eles nunca esperavam que fossem traído , e quase sendo mortos na emboscada._

_Ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar deles, e caindo a lenda de Vampiros puro-sangue._

_Mas o que nunca ninguém soube era que os Lords vampiros de toda a Europa eram aliados de Lobos igual a eles , puro-sangue (__**6a)**__ , mas devido a "rebeldia" dos filhotes lobisomens ou como eram chamados "os mordidos"(__**6b**__) ,liderados por __**Fenrir Greyback, **__e para não quebrar com o tratado , eles se esconderam para se protegerem e para a futura geração se fortalecer._

_Uma década tinha se passado , era o ano de 1959, quando Eric estava em uma reunião com todos os Lords da Europa e Ocidental e Oriente, pois muitos dos vampiros do clã Waren tinha se refugiados em outros clã , devido a guerras, tanto no mundo bruxo e trouxa._

_Enquanto isso , Eric que tinha se apaixonado por uma do clã Waren , acabou se casando com ela, fazendo ele líder do clã e não apenas um substituto._

_Indo morar no castelo que ele construiu nas montanhas que era a caminho da frança, ali era a nova moradia do clã Waren._

_A Bruxa em ci , era bisneta de Marcus , um dos filhos de Owen , __**Melinne Zafira Stone waren**__ , se tornou Porosckov ao dar a luz a sua filha __**Isabelle Marie Waren Porosckov**__._

_A pequena nasceu ruivinha e tinha os olhos mais belos , eram verdes igual ao pai , mas era um tom de mar , um verde vivo, ela puxou a delicadeza da mãe , se via que seu rosto seria delicado igual ao uma boneca de porcelana._

_Melinne morava com os pais na America, pois seu Bisavô tinha mandado seu pai , que era o filho caçula embora com a mãe , para que eles não fossem assassinados pelo seus cunhados , como muitas crianças estavam morrendo e outros herdeiros , __**Marcus Waren**__ veio a falecer um mês depois._

_Foi como uma visão para Eric quando viu a bela anja como ele a chamava quando estavam a sois , sua Mel , era de pequena estatura ,muito delicada mais com um belo corpo , seus cabelos ruivos , mas eram um vermelho claro , quase um loiro morango , isso devido seus pais serem loiros e sua avo ruiva._

_Seus olhos eram um castanhos claro , que o apelido que ele dera para ela , fazia ainda mais sentido , eles eram como o mel , um castanho tão claro que você se perdia olhando eles._

_Seus olhos eram ainda mais vivos quando olhava para sua filha._

_Quando era para ser um dia feliz, tinha se tornado uma dia cinza._

_No dia em que iria completar 2 ano de vida, Melinne levou a pequena Isabelle para visitar Paris , para compras e mostrar para a pequena princesa a beleza da cidade, foi quando o imprevisto aconteceu._

_- Como assim , atacaram a Lady Waren (__**7**__) ?_

_- Meu Lord , nossa Lady foi atacada por Greyback e.._

_O que Eric mais temia tinha escutado._

_- A pequena Isabelle esta desaparecida... _

_- Nãaaaaaaaaaaoooo!_

_O Castelo todo estremeceu .._

_- E minha Mel como esta.. digo Lady Waren?_

_O vampiro sabia como seu líder estava sendo forte , mas ele mesmo estava em pânico pela segurança da pequena._

_- Esta retornando com segurança._

_Ele se indireitou no trono e respirou fundo._

_- Otimo , reúna todos os guerreiros , quero Paris .. não melhor eu quero a França e a Inglaterra revirada de cima para baixo , quero minha filha em meus braços!_

_- Sim, meu Lord_

_- Mande mensageiros , leve o assunto ao Lord da Russia , e que se espalhe que aquele que tiver qualquer pista de onde eu posso encontrar minha filha , ganhará 500 mil galeões ._

_- Será feito meu Lord._

_Como líder , Eric sabia quem estava passando pelos portões , em segundos estava ao lado da carroça que sua esposa estava dentro._

_Eric pegou sua esposa que estava tremendo e abraçou segurando-a firme em seus braços._

_- Eric .. Eric eu.. amor eu aperdi , como posso me ... como posso ter permitido?_

_- shiiiii .. acalma minha bela flor .._

_Ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos._

_- iremos encontrá-la , já tenho guerreiros a procurando , já mandei avisarem meu pai também ._

_Melinne desabou , chorando ainda mais.._

_Acontece que o perigo da pequena princesa estar em posses dos lobisomens eram muitos grandes pois se eles a mordem morreria com o tempo._

_O que muitos não sabiam que a pequena teve a herança dos Warens correndo em suas veias , ela era uma bruxa, ela era uma Dhampir._

_Se passou 4 meses , e ninguém achava a pequena , o Lord da França estava com eles , sua esposa estava dando apoio a lady Waren , e ate algumas veelas (__**8**__)estavam juntos como suas damas de companhias._

_Os Grandes Elfos (__**9**__) , os seus guerreiros estavam a procura da localização da pequena , estavam indo em direção a America para ver se a pequena não foi mandada para o outro lado do oceano._

_Melinne andava muito fraca e mal comia, sempre vomitando e desmaiando._

_E ninguém tinha reparado era que as fadas ( e não pixes) estavam sempre a consolando, e voando ao seu lado, foi quando Melinne reparou que seu estomago estava mais alto._

_O que era para ser uma grande comemoração, levou quase a morte da Lady Waren ._

_Melinne estava grávida , mas passou a gravidez inteira deitada na cama , pois não somente ela estava tendo varias tentativas de aborto , ela corria perigo de vida._

_5 meses depois nasceu __**Anjelah Rosalie Waren Porosckov ,**__ ela era ruivinha e seus olhos provavelmente iriam ser na cor de sua mãe ._

_Infelizmente a pequena Anjel ia ser cuidada por sua babá , a vampira __**Alexandria Carmel**__**Wisniewski **__ , e as vezes seu pai por seus primeiros 4 meses de vida pois sua mãe estava passando por uma depressão pós parto._

_E ate hoje procuram pela sua pequena Isabelle._

_O que eles não sabiam era que a pequena estava mais perto do que nunca._

_Em um pequeno orfanato que as freiras cuidavam, com ajuda de muitas doações de família , a pequena Isabelle estava no local deste que encontraram jogada em uma carroça._

_Ela estaria indo embora naquela tarde , quando sem saber sua Irmã estaria completando 6 meses de vida._

_A pequena Isabelle estava linda , as irmãs logo ficaram encantada com a criança que não aparentava ter mas que 2 ano _

_Acontece que quando __**Elizabeth Violet Evan**__ estava ajudando as irmãs na organização do orfanato,viu a pequena enrolada em uma manta rosa , ela se apaixonou perdidamente para a pequena bebe._

_Ela já tinha uma filha , sua querida __**Petunia anny Evan**__ sua filha que tinha completado 4 anos no mês passado, ela queria mas filhos infelizmente com a complicação que foi o nascimento de Petunia , ela perdeu o útero._

_Ela logo deu entrada na adoção, menos de 2 meses , Isabelle que agora se chamaria __**Lilian Jane Evan**__ , estava indo em direção a nova casa._

* * *

><p><strong>Voltando a Hogwarts...<strong>

Quando Harry terminou essa parte da Historia , todos estavam com a boca aberta, muito das meninas estavam chorando , e alguns dos rapazes também..

- Harry..

- É na verdade **Harrison Orion James Potter Black** agora..**o Waren** eu estarei passando para os meus filhos, ainda não sei.

Falou sorrindo..ele sabia que isso iria desviar um pouco a atenção de alguns Ravenclaw's sobre sua herança.

- Black?

Gritaram metades da sala .

- Sim , exatamente isso , o que nem Harmony sabe , é que no Natal , **Sirius Orion Black** , tinha me adotado , uma adoção de sangue.

Aqueles que sabiam o que significava estava mais assustado do que nunca.

- Então somos primos agora?

Perguntou Draco que estava sentado no colo de seu namorado.

-Sim , Dragão somos..

Harmony e muitos que estava sentados escutando as revelações que Harry estava contando , nunca imaginaram ou esperavam ver a cena seguinte.

Eles viram **Draconis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** , correndo e abraçando Harry , e ele rodopiando o loiro.

E ambos caíram na risada , quando olharam o rosto de todos que provavelmente estava como Simas e Dean , de boca aberta.

- Bom , na verdade Dragão , já éramos parentes, pois lembram que eu falei que muitos dos filhos humanos de Lord Owen não quiseram ser transformados?

Muitos responderam que sim

- Eles , sim muito deles se casaram com bruxas, e dois deles se casaram com duas irmãs , as Irmãs Black's , Cassandra e Andrômeda Black.

Draco estava de boca aberta, essas duas , eram conhecidas como as melhores mestre de poções , tanto que seus filhos foram os mais novos mestres de poções de toda a Europa e Ásia.

- sou primo também dos Bones .

Harry sorriu para Susan , que retornou ainda mais.

- mas de todos os meus primos de segundo grau ,varias vezes , os Bones ,Susan é ainda mais perto do que Draco.

- Porque ?

- Você quer que eu fale, ou você quer ter a honra, minha querida?

Susan se levantou da sua cama , que estava deitada ao lado do namorado.

- Minha mãe , era meia Irmã da Sra **Laura Ann potter** , mãe de James Potter , minha querida mãe **Julie Lea Bones nee Collins**

Agora a sala inteira estava de boca aberta, era fácil naquela época o povo se esquecer que seu grande avô tinha se casado novamente, tanto que muitos não sabiam do parentesco das duas, devido a muitos anos de diferença entre as duas.

- Susan como você, Dragão , são meus primos do meu sangue bruxo, e depois dos Bones e black's, eu tenho os Greengrass.

Ele sorriu para Daphne que sorriu e depois gritou já que ela estava no fundo deitada em uma cama com varias almofadas.

- É uma pena , Harry , poderíamos nos casar , mas já que somos parentes..

- sim , seria incesto ..

Como ele estava rindo , alguns respiram e muitos riram.

- Isso também se e sua namorada não me matasse primeiro.

Agora Daphne não sabia onde se meter estava mais vermelha que poderia ser traços de sua namorada.

- Harrison Potter Black!

Harry gargalhou ainda mais, se desviando de algumas almofadas que vieram em sua direção e só se acalmou quando Harmony deu-lhe um pouco de vinho.

TBC...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom para vocês entenderem...<strong>_

Dhampir (1) Um mestiço, um vampiro meio humano ou bruxo.

No aniversario de seus vigésimo ano (2) Antigamente a transformação natural de um dhampir era mais tarde.

gripe do hipógrifo (3) é uma piada que eu fiz. Comparando a gripe aviaria.

Charlus (4), Godric e os outros fundadores chamavam Salazar pelo segundo nome quando estavam somente eles.

Vampiro puro-sangue (5a) são os nascidos , os que nascem já vampiros , eles deixaram cair na lenda , para se protegerem , e quando um bruxo ou um trouxa entrasse na sua herança , a criança dhampir ao fazer 18 ou depende do seu amadurecimento ,pode acontecer aos 17 anos , os lideres sabiam que tinha que "pegar" essas crianças para poderem ajudá-los com sua nova vida.

Vampiros conhecido como "os mordidos" (5b) são como o nome próprio se diz, os que são mordidos e transformado.

Lobisomens puro-sangue (6a) como os vampiros, tem os lobisomens que se procriam entre si , mas somente entre si que nascem crianças lobo, mas a diferença é que eles podem se transformar a hora que quiserem.

Lobisomens "os mordidos" (6b) como nos vampiros, é como se diz o nome, são aqueles que foram mordidos , os que só se transformam na lua cheia.

Lady Waren (7) é o titulo para a esposa do Lord da Inglaterra.

Veelas (8) são as como séculos passados, são as damas que ajudam as lady de um clã.

Grande Elfos (9) ainda mais lenda, pois esses tinham sumido a mais de um milênio, antes mesmo dos fundadores serem mortos.

Familia real (10) era os fillhos dos Lords (lideres) dos Clãs.

( eu tinha me esquecido disso .. . sorry )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agora espero que vocês gostem dessa fic que comecei a escrever , apesar de ter muitas fic's que eu não atualizei eu queria deixar bem claro!<strong>_

_**Eu não vou abandonar elas , apesar de estar em hiatus , eu vou escrever , sempre que me bate alguma inspiração.**_

_**Espero saber o que vocês acharam..**_

_**Bjus..**_

_**K.D.C **_


	2. Uma parte de sua herança parte II

**Título:** O Príncipe perdido.

**Autora:** karlla Darcy Cullen

**Beta Reader:** O Word.

**Gênero: **Romance/ Aventura

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

**Sinopse:** Sabemos que a vida de Harry Potter , nunca foi normal, mas o que ele passou/descobriu no seu aniversario de 16 anos , foi o eufemismos.

Ele descobrirá a sua Herança que mudará a vida de muitos.

**Alerta:**Terá **slash/femslash **e** Mpreg**, Dumbledore mal/escuro e alguns personagens surpresa,e muitas coisa que eu ODIEI no sexto e ultimo livro.

Então não reparem se eu mudar muitas coisas. Há **Sirius não vai estar morto**!

E sim , vai ser uma Fic UA.

Casais: (estarei colocando conforme ocorre a fic, _**Harry vai participar de uma triagem**_) Hermione/Fred , Neville/Hannah, Simas/Dean , Draco/Blaise, Susan/Justin , Daphne/Gina , Geoger/Angelina.

Agora vamos começar a história, **só lembrando que Hermione agora se chama Harmony.**

_Uma parte de sua herança. Part. II_

...

...

..

.

**Hogwarts , Sala precisa , sábado 05 de setembro de 1996, 16:50 PM**

- Agora como temos pouco tempo, pois daqui a pouco vai ser a hora da Janta , estarei explicando pequenos detalhes que eu acho que muitos querem saber.

- Isso mesmo!

- Explica o porque Granger mudou de nome?

-O porque a Granger esta de chamando de My Lord?

-Isso e porque você levou 3 anos para aprender sua herança ?

- Exato ! e se sua herança veio de sua mãe , e de seu pai?

-E com a adoção de sangue de Black, o que mudou para você?

Muitos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, e alguns fazendo o que os gêmeos Weasley sabem de fazer melhor "Bagunça"!.

E falando neles..

Escutaram alguém tentando empurrar a porta.

Todos se calaram, e muitos pegaram suas varinhas para se defender.

O que pegou todos de surpresa, foi Harry estar sentado bem calmo e acenar para um Huffepuff para abrir a porta.

- Até que enfim, achei que .. Por Merlin! Somos-nos, Fred e George.

Falaram os dois e levantaram suas mãos, quando viram varias varinhas em suas direções.

-Porra Harry, Você realmente ensinou direito a eles.

Harry sorriu.

- Claro Fred, você acha que vou deixar qualquer um saber dos meus segredos?

Era incrível de como Harry sabia distinguir os gêmeos, sendo que às vezes nem seus pais conseguiam.

- Oi amor, o nosso querido Lord , esta dando-lhe muito trabalho?

Falou Fred , ao beijar sua noiva.

- Frederrick , olha o respeito!.

Harmony estava vermelha e estava dando-lhe uns tapas nos braços.

-Mony , Mony o que eu te falei? .. eu quero meus amigos aqui agora comigo .

- sim senhor.. digo sim Harry,

Ela ainda abraçada a Fred , foram se sentar.

-Mas ele sabe que não pode agir dessa forma!

-Harmony.. Deixa-me deixar bem claro!.

Ele foi ate onde ela estava e olhou bem em seus olhos.

- Os que não vão se aliar conosco, eu vou fazer todos se esquecerem.

Ela balançou a cabeça, ela viu os olhos de Harry ficar preto, mostrando que estava falando serio.

- Sim senhor,digo ,está certo Harry.

Harmony foi se sentar com Fred.

-Agora meu querido George porque não vai se sentar com nossa querida Angelina, e nem se atreva brincar agora , atentando Gina .

George que estava abrindo a boca, para atentar sua Irmã, perguntando quando ela iria assumir o seu namoro para os pais , engoliu seco , sabia que Harry não estava de brincadeira.

-Sim Senhor.. chefe!..

Ele ao sentar, levou dois tapas na nuca.

-ai , mais ...

- Isso é pela falta de respeito com o Harry, e se não fosse por ele, você ia abrir essa boca para atentar Gina.

Falou Angelina que estava irritada ao seu lado.

-Certo , certo..

Murmurou ele.

- então como eu estava indo dizer ..

Outra batida na porta. Harry estava começando a ficar irritado.

Dessa vez ele foi até a porta.

-Há eu... Oh My lord , perdão interromper, mas vim avisar que Dumbledore esta desconfiado do castelo estar quieto de mais.

Severo ao ver quem abriu a porta, logo abaixou a cabeça, e deu o recado para aquele que daria sua liberdade.

Professor Severo Snape estava submisso na frente de Harry Potter?

Estava passando na cabeça de todos.. o que será que realmente aconteceu.

Essa atitude surpreendeu mais os Slytherin que as outras casas, mas o que Severo não esperava era que, os Slytherin iriam seguir as ordens de Harry onde fosse que ele mandasse fazer, pois se o chefe da sua casa estava tudo bem com isso, por que eles nãos estariam?

- Muito obrigado , Se.. digo ..Professor Snape, estarei dando algo para todos pensarem, mas pode deixar .. Todos já estão com seus blocos.

-Blocos?

-Potter como que você colocou blocos na gente?

Estavam a maioria gritando.

- Silencio! E se eu ver um Slytherin , não calar a boca AGORA , iremos conversar na sala comunal, mais tarde.

Falou Severo irritado.

Harry colocou uma mão nos ombros de seu professor de poção e sussurrou perto da orelha.

-Calma , Sev, eles são crianças, hoje muitos vão ter que crescer da noite pro dia , então paciência.

Se fosse ano passado, e se viessem falar que ele estaria agindo com respeito para com Potter , ele mandaria a pessoa olhar sua mente, mas hoje , ele sabe que Harry Potter , NUNCA foi uma copia de seu pai, Harrison estava longe de ser qualquer coisa perto de James Potter.

Ele sempre foi mais perto de Lilian , ao mesmo tempo que ele era algo só "Harry".

-Certo , My lord.

E saiu , ele tinha que ver, o que poderia dar de desculpa.

Harry sabia que Severo tinha razão , e infelizmente essa reunião não poderia acontecer outro dia, por isso ele iria ter que usar um feitiço que parava o tempo, mas isso o deixava fraco, pois a cada hora que a sala permanecia intocável no mundo exterior, tirava-lhe uma porcentagem da sua energia.

Harmony sempre conheceu muito bem seu amigo , e sabia o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

- My Lord, sabe que não tem que usar o feitiço Tempus tep'ora'jus sozinho, estamos aqui para ajudá-lo.

Harry sabendo que nessa batalha tinha perdido , aceitou.

-Você esta certa, Miss Stone, por favor, guerreiros yin e yang. (ou seja Fred e George)

Todos ficaram de boca aberta, pois os gêmeos ao se levantar não eram nada como eles os conheciam, os gêmeos estavam serio, e se deixando seu glamour também caírem.

Suas vestes agora eram pretas com tons vermelho vinho, e tinha varias crista em seu corpo , mas somente uma estava em seus peitos, o que muitos que sabiam que significavam suspiraram, sabendo que a crista era do Lord Waren.

Eles ao chegarem perto de Harry , se reverenciaram ao ajoelhar ao chão, Harmony com toda graça ,ela veio flutuando ate ao lado do noivo e se ajoelhou na frente de Harry.

- My Lord quais são suas ordens?

- Vamos realizar o "**tempu Tep'ora'jus**"

- Senhor, liberdade para falar.

- Concedido Yang.

Ele se levantou, e foi ate perto de Harry, e lhe sussurrou.

- Acho que somente três é o suficiente my lord.

Harry olhou para os outros dois, e viram que eles estavam balançando a cabeça.

-Vocês têm certeza?

-Absoluta.

Harry voltou a soltar seu poder sabia que teria que ajudar no inicio , mesmo que esses três cabeça dura ,não aceitassem.

Os quatros levantaram suas varinhas e pronunciaram ao mesmo tempo.. "tem...pu... Tep'o...ra'...jussss..

Todos na sala olharam para ver se sentiam algo diferente, mas uns olharam para outro e ficaram sem entender.

- Esses feitiços que intuamos, serve para parar o tempo, fazendo com que a sala em que estamos para no tempo , ou seja vamos gastar uma hora a cada minuto que se passa fora da sala.

- haaa...

Foi somente isso que muito falaram, mas bem se podia ver que eram varias perguntas que eles queriam saber.

Harry que agora estava deixando cair seu glamour sem nem perceber estava sorrindo, ele se levantou da cadeira que tinha se sentado ao terminar o feitiço, como ele já tinha pratica ,se recuperou rapidamente , mas seus 3 amigos não , estavam deitados em uma cama que tinha sido conjurada por Angelina.

-Obrigada miss Johnson.

- A seu dispor my lord.

Harry que tinha soltado tudo agora , mostrava para todos que realmente era mais velho que eles tiham visto ano passado, Harry esta em torno de 6'1 e 170 libras.

Seu ombro era maior , mas não muito musculoso, seu corpo era de um nadador , ombros largos ,corpo eclético.

Seu Rosto fez muitas das meninas suspirarem ainda mais, ele estava com agora sem os óculos e seus olhos eram de um tom verde ,que brilhava conforme a luz refletia , seu rosto estava um pouco afeminado , mas não tanto , talvez eram somente as maças de seu rosto que estava mas rosadas ou seria seu nariz mas fino e arrebitado.

- Acho que todos estão perguntando cadê os meus óculos?

Ele riu.

-simples com a chegada da minha herança , o fato que não era uma só , eu recebi duas , que estavam lutando para saber qual permaneceriam , ate que elas se mesclaram , e com isso ganhei minha visão , posso ver muito bem seja de dia ou de noite , para mim não tem diferença.

Harry sabia que os Ravenclaw's já estavam chegando perto.

-Como muitos viram, os Potter's são descendentes de Godric Griffindor ,mas o que ninguém soube era que ele era filho de um Grande Elfo, fazendo que a cada 5 ou 6 geração um filho ou filha ao chegar a sua maioridade , viessem para a sua herança.

Um Huffepuff gritou no fundo da sala.

- Fazendo ele ou ela ter um companheiro?

- Isso mesmo , o que acontecia era que na época ,existia muitos contratos de casamentos, e quando esse filho estava indo se casar ou ate mesmo casado , não podiam deixar seu companheiro fugir.

- Quando acontecia do filho , isso mesmo o garoto ser submisso , a família sabia que o nome da família acabaria com ele , e por isso faziam se por acaso o pai estiver vivo , ter outro filho para continuar o nome.

Agora era um Griffindor que falou.

- Então Harry , você é um Elfo?

Harmony quase voou para o pescoço do garoto, mas permaneceu quieta ao ver o olhar que Harry estava lhe dando.

Mas ela ainda estava bufando, como que esse garoto tem a ousadia de falar dessa forma com seu lider? Será que ele não sabe o que é ser educado?

- Brian , esse é seu nome certo?

- Sim , Brian underwood .

- Acontece que vou ter que explicar a posição dos gêmeos e de uma pergunta que me fizeram alguns minutos atrás , do porque Harmony que era conhecida como Hermione ,mudou de nome.

- Quando eu entrei na minha herança , eu tinha que ter 2 guerreiros e uma conselheira ,mas pela tradição tinha que ser do meu povo.

- O que acontece, é que Hermione Jane Granger , Não existe!.

Ele sabia que iria ser uma bagunça ate o povo se acalmar ou ate a paciência de Harmony se esgotar, e foi isso que aconteceu.

- Silenciooooo.. ou vocês calam a boca , ou vou fazer todos ficarem sem falar ate o final!

Ninguém se atreveu abrir a boca depois disso.

- Como eu estava falando, Hermione , o que poucos sabem é que seu aniversario é em marco , mas acontece que na verdade é em 15 de junho , exatamente isso , quando já estamos em casa nas feiras de verão.

Ele conjurou outro copo de vinho.

- Ela descobriu que foi adotada, Hermione, ou seja, **Harmony Anastácia Stone** é uma elfa.

Harmony sorriu e mostrou suas orelhas.

- Sua família foi atacada quando Voldemort estava andando perto do bosque onde sua família estava somente passeando, Tom, olhou e cobiçou sua mãe, seu pai vendo que suas vidas não seriam poupados a escondeu nossa Harmony em uma arvore oca , sem saber que seria a sua salvação.

Harry bebeu mais um pouco do seu vinho.

- Voldemort matou o casal , e foi embora com seus comensais, Harmony começou a chorar momentos depois , ao perceber que vinha pessoas caminhando ela chorou mais alto.

- Foram meus pais adotivos que me encontraram, eles nunca me contaram que eu era adotada, ate esse verão, foi um pouco revoltante, mas hoje eu sei que eles fizeram isso somente para me protegerem.

Falou Harmony que estava sendo abraçada agora por Harry.

- Então o que muitos não sabem é que os gêmeos...

Harry olhou agora para eles, Yang e Yin vendo que seu Lider estava perguntando se eles permitiriam contar algo intimo , deu a autorização.

- O que my lord Harrison , esta querendo dizer é que somos os verdadeiro filhos Pewett's, acontece que nossos pais , Gideon e Fabian , eles eram um casal , o que foi um caos quando meus avós descobriram , meu Pai , Gideon deu a luz a gêmeos idênticos , mas ele segurou as crianças somente a primeira semana de vida deles .

Harmony e Frederrick estavam chorando , Harmony estava abraçada ao noivo, Harry deu-lhe espaço sabia que Fred precisava dela e enquanto Angelina estava de mãos dadas com o seu noivo.

- Os bebes foram dados para a Irmã deles para que ela e seu marido os criassem, e se eles não aceitassem isso , os bebeis seriam dados a adoção e eles nunca poderiam vê-los novamente.

George que estava chorando em silencio não consegui terminar.

- Acontece, que infelizmente no aniversario de 4 anos das crianças , eles perderam seus pais biológicos, sem saber que os pais que eles pensavam que eram seus pais verdadeiros , são na verdade seus tios e como todos sabem , meses depois Voldemort tinha sumido.

Ninguém se atreveu abrir a boca, Harry continuou.

- Os Gêmeos Pewett's, eram meios-elfos , por uma questão de honra, eles ao sair de Hogwarts , salvaram um bebe de ser morto, por um lobisomem do bando de Greyblack.

Muitos estremeceram ao ouvir o nome do lobisomem que foi responsável pela separação de sua mãe com seus avôs.

- O que eles nunca esperavam que o bebe era filho do conselheiro do grande lider élfico, e dessa forma eles ganharam o títulos de guerreiro elfos , e seus sangues diluído com o Rei , os transformando em meio-elfos e dessa forma , eles realmente confirmaram o que sabiam deste que eles estavam em seu quinto ano.. eles eram almas-gêmea.

Harry agora estava com os olhos mas verdes que alguém se lembrava ter visto.

- Dessa forma , Fred e George nasceram depois que eles se casaram em segurança e longe da família , mas esqueceram que seu pai era chefe da sua família e dessa forma usou a "ordem" , e separou seus netos de seus filhos.

- Os gêmeos não poderiam saber ainda que era adotado , ate que o Grande Lider , ou seja nosso rei , colocassem eles a trabalho .

-O que muitos não sabem é que no dia que eu nasci, eu era um hibrido, não sou bruxo , mas um elfo negro , ou seja , um elfo vampiro.

Muitos suspiraram, pois sabiam que as duas raças raramente nasciam um bebe com vida.

-Minha Mãe ao descobrir que era uma Dhampir , entrou em pânico , mas com ajuda do meu pai que já estava em seus plenos poderes a ajudou a controlar a cede , que os recém nascidos sejam Dhampir ou os "mordidos" eles ficam dependente.

- Então sua mãe bebeu sangue de seu pai?

Perguntou Colin Creevey que estava sentado ao lado de Dean.

- Isso também Colin , mas muitos amigos dos meus pais doaram para ela poder ficar na escola sem ninguém desconfiar.

- mas porque ela não foi buscar ajuda?

Perguntou uma Ravenclaw

- Porque quem acreditaria que ela era um Dhampir e não uma "mordida" ?

Muitos ficaram em silencio , pensando em uma resposta.

-Então, os dois descobriram com ajuda de Remus , para quem não sabe , Professor Lupin , é um lobisomem, um "mordido" , mas devido ter salvo a vida do Lord da Espanha , ele o adotou , e fizeram um ritual em que Remus John Lupin "brandes" , agora é considerado um lobisomem puro-sangue.

Harry viu que iam fazer uma pergunta em que ele mesmo fez quando soube dessas coisas.

- Depois eu explico , a diferença em um Dhampir e lobisomens Puro-sangue e os "mordidos".

Ele foi beber mais do seu vinho , quando percebeu que era suco de uva.

- Harmony?

- O Senhor já bebeu muito.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sabia que não podia discutir com ela, não na frente de todos.

- Foi Remus que mostrou para meus pais que eles eram companheiros, mas que seus sangues estavam lutando com isso, deste que eles se conheceram no trem em seus primeiros anos.

Ele bebeu mais , quanto mais ele falava mais cede ele estava sentindo , olhando para Harmony ela entendeu.

- Meus pais se casaram um ano depois da formatura e como todos sabem, eu nasci dois anos depois.

Poucos perceberam que Harmony estava de costa para todos, com uma taça em suas mãos e que ela estava se enchendo de um líquido vermelho.

Nem viram que Fred e George estavam fazendo o mesmo, e colocando em uma garrafa metálica.

- Meus pais se apresentaram ao nosso rei , como manda a tradição quando um elfo se casa , mas quando lord Neil soube que minha mãe era um Dhampir , saiu em busca dos clãs que pudessem estar com filhas desaparecidas, mas nunca passaram pela sua cabeça que mama era a princesa que todos estavam atrás.

Harry estava ficando com muita cede , já tinha mais de 10 horas que ele tinha se alimentado , ele podia comer de tudo , mas ele ainda precisa do sangue.

Draco e Blaise viu o que Harmony estava fazendo e compreendeu na hora.

-Harmony por favor.

Falou Harry caindo em uma cama que estava ao seu lado, fazendo sua amiga correr com a garrafa.

- Perdão my lord , não percebemos o tempo.

Ela foi se desculpando, e colocando a garrafa em sua boca , aqueles que não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo , ficaram curiosos para ver o que tinha na garrafa ate que escorreu um pouco de sangue, pela boca dele.

Os gêmeos vendo o olhar de alguns ficaram na frente, pois Harry precisava se alimentar, pois o sangue que continha na garrafa foi pouco.

Hermione estava abraçada a ele como se Harry fosse um bebe em seu colo, ela estava colocando seu pulso em sua boca, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Deixa conosco.

Ela olhou para Draco que estava junto de Blaise.

Draco se ajoelhou e deu o pulso para ela coletasse mais, enquanto Blaise estava ao seu lado esperando para ajudar.

Sempre que precisava de reforço , Neville estava junto , o que foi o que aconteceu , ele apareceu com outra garrafa que ele mantinha sempre consigo .

- São meus e de Hannah, Daph e Gina.

-Obrigada.

Enquanto isso acontecia , muitos estavam conversando sobre o que estava acontecendo e o que eles descobriram.

Hermione que tinha coletado os sangue de Draco e de Blaise, já estava na boca de Harry, ele estava começando a cochilar agora.

- Draco.. Blaise.. vocês sabem o que acontece quando vocês doam sangue a um vampiro, de bom agrado?

Os dois apenas balançaram a cabeça.

Eles sabiam isso significava que Harry saberia onde encontrar-los, e saberia se algo lhes acontecera.

Os gêmeos ainda estavam na frente de Harry e Harmony, que agora era de costa para seus colegas, mas difícil de ver o que ela estava fazendo com a presença de Neville, Draco e Blaise.

- Alguém vai nos dizer o que esta acontecendo ou vamos ter que adivinhar, se bem que não é muito difícil de imaginar!.

Perguntou um Ravenclaw.

Neville se virou e olhou bem nos olhos do menino, que estremeceu com o contato.

- Lord Waren ...

Isso estava respondendo muitas perguntas e afirmando o que muitos já estavam sabendo.

- Harry apesar de ter 19 anos, passou por duas heranças, se fosse somente um, a parte vampiro ele já estaria acostumado, pois um Dhampir pode ficar sem se alimentar por mais de 24 horas, e ele precisa somente se alimentar uma vez.

Muitos tentaram olhar para Harry, mas apenas se via as costas de Harmony.

- Harry ainda esta mesclando seus dons como um Elfo negro , ele é o primeiro Dhampir a ter sangue de outra criatura em seu sistema, e dessa forma as duas raças tem que se ajuntar , e mostrar todas as suas característica.

- Você quer nos dizer que Harry está sendo considerado uma nova raça?

Neville suspirou, não tinha como não dizer que era verdade por mais que Harry odiasse isso.

-Sim.. ele não é um elfo negro como aconteceu a mais de oitocentos anos atrás.

Muitos olharam espantados, se não tivesse um clima um pouco pesado, Neville tinha rido, do olhar que Simas e Dean estavam olhando em direção ao corpo do amigo.

- Alem de que , Harry é o novo Lord da Inglaterra.

- E antes que vocês perguntem, ele já se encontrou com os avôs e já foi avisado que o Novo Lord Waren irá se levantar para guiar todos do clã Waren.

Falou Fred com uma voz que muitos sabiam que ele tinha que usar na sua posição.

- Então alem de Lord Waren , contar sua historia , e falar sobre sua herança... Porque estamos aqui?

Brian se levantou e perguntou, ele estava começando a ficar frustrado.

- Por causa de muitas heranças que vocês vão receber..

- Fora que no meio de vocês, vão se levantar elfos e dhampir , que estarão sendo guiados e liderado por Lord Waren.

Agora quem estava falando era os Gêmeos, onde suas posturas não era nada comparável aos gêmeos brincalhões que todos conheciam.

- Como assim , entre nós?

Harmony que já tinha providenciado uma cama para Harry , deitou e colou ele dentro de uma capsula de proteção e colocou alguns feitiços de monitoramento nele e abafou o som para que ele descansasse.

Ela se levantou e colocou a mão nos ombros de seu noivo e de seu cunhado.

- Guerreiros Ying e Yang.. Deixa que eu tomo minhas funções agora, muito obrigada.

Harmony agora estava de pe , na frente da pequena multidão.

- Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas ano passado , quando a sapa da umbridge estava torturando as crianças, eu e alguns da A.D que a partir desse ano não vai existir e ..

Pronto o caos estava novamente rondando a sala.

Ela nervosa pegou a varinha, e jogando um feitiço que amordaçava todos , fazendo todos se calarem

- Pronto agora continuando, não vai continuar é o nome do grupo, a partir da semana que vem, será A.P, ou seja Armada de Potter, iamos por Waren , mas como Harry ainda não pode se expor, pois Lord Waren ainda vai ser um mistério e outra é que queremos pegar os desleais ao nosso Lord e matá-los!.

Muitos engoliram secos, sabiam que se eles traírem Harry iriam ter o mesmo destino.

- Bom , como estava falando antes de ser interrompida, coletamos sangue de todos , e com alguns testes, descobrimos que a maioria tem alguma herança para receber.

Já que Harmony tinha liberado o feitiço , todos estavam conversando com as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado, ela voltou atenção para seu Lider, sabia que se eles não falassem iriam ter um treco.

Draco e Blaise ainda estavam sentados perto.

- Hermi.. digo Harmony é normal ele ficar fraco?

Harmony sorriu , sabia que Draco ajudaria Harry sem nem pensar.

- Não , ele esta fraco pois é um cabeça dura!.

Draco e Blaise se assustaram com o tom da sua voz.

- O que Harmony esta querendo dizer, é que Harry se esforçou , quando conjuramos o feitiço do tempo.

- Ele colocou, mas energia que era preciso para nos proteger.

- O que ele não entende.

- é que

- é a nossa função

-proteger ele!

Se era Horrível quando os gêmeos faziam isso , imagina quando Harmony esta junto.

Tanto Draco e Blaise se seguraram para não rir, mas tava difícil.

- Então ,mesmo quando ele se alimentar tarde, não faz ele ficar assim?

- Não..

-Que bom, por Merlin , será que a vida de nosso amigo nunca vai ser normal?

Perguntou Blaise , era algo que ele queria falar , deste o inicio dessa reunião.

Fred riu com a pergunta inocente do futuro guerreiro, sim Fred sentia que Blaise se levantaria para proteger Harry, de seu próprio povo.

- Meu amigo, quando foi que você viu Harry ser normal ou fazer algo normal?

-Hey! Eu.. ainda.. estou.. uhmmm aqui viu..

Harry murmurrou , ele podia estar cochilando mas dormir e surdo ele não estava!.

Os cinco que estava ao seu lado deram risadas.

-Acho que vou continuar a nossa reunião.

Harmony se levantou e bateu as mãos em suas pernas para se destressar.

- Por favor, vocês podem prestar atenção agora?

Vendo que agora o povo se calou, ela continuou.

- Agora fora isso , a nossa historia ainda não terminou,por isso , vou dar um tempo para que todos se alimentam e descanse, pois em duas horas estarem retornando a contar tudo para vocês.. Muita coisa vocês vão ser revelados, e principalmente suas vidas não vão ser mais iguais

Harmony estalou os dedos , enquanto muitos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Dobby e Wink apareceram com roupas que tinha crista da casa Potter e Black em suas roupas.

- Lady Stone, onde colocamos os alimentos?

Harmony conjurou mesas para os alimentos e para bebidas.

- Será que a Miss não gostaria das sobremesas?

Harmony sorriu e apenas assentiu mostrando outra mesa onde apareceram os doces.

-Obrigada a vocês dois.

- Miss , esse é uma poção para ajudar o Mestre Lord Waren.

-Obrigada Dobby.

E os dois em um pequeno "Pop" não estavam mais na sala.

- Bom , como o nosso "queridíssimos" diretor fala, bom aproveito.

Apesar da maioria ter ido atacar a mesa, não foi poucos que perceberam o desdém da voz de Harmony quando falou do Diretor.

O que será que aconteceu para ela estar agindo dessa forma?

TBC...

* * *

><p>E ai o que vocês estão achando?<p>

Esta exagerado? Estou dando muitas voltas ou vocês estão entendendo?

Mas espero que estejam gostando rsrs..

Bom avisando que as outras Fic's que ainda não atualizei,

Algumas serão Reescritas e Editadas

E apesar de ainda estar sem net.

Estou escrevendo em casa e arrumando elas.

Bjinhos..

K.D.C


End file.
